testtesttesttesttesttesttesttestfandomcom-20200214-history
The Life in a Private School
Students. Chapter One "Angelica," says a soft voice in my ear as my dream starts to flicker into reality. I give the mystery boy of my dreams a final hug before sitting up, all memories of the dream gone from my head as I look around. Riley stands there, her arms crossed. "Ang, get dress. Anne is giving us a drive to school. Afterall, it's the first day of semester." As she turns to leave, she pauses, right in my doorway. She turns her head. "Don't forget to get everything packed. We're checking out of this hotel room. And be in dress code, I don't want to force mom all the way up here and-" she starts but I just wave my head. "Alright, alright," I mutter as Riley gives me one last concerned look before leaving. I yawn and stretch before getting to my feet, heading over to the dresser where my suitcase sits, filled with a random array of clothes, most of them being the school uniform, though. I grab the white button up shirt out of the dresser along with a skirt, long, black socks and the school tie. I eye my bag filled with specifically shoes. As per usual, most are black dress shoes, with a pair of black heels, white heels, and two pairs of plain gray flip-flops. I quickly change, throwing my pajamas into the dirty clothes bag that has only yesterday's outfit in it. I shove that bag into my suitcase before walking over the bag of shoes, grabbing a pair of black dress shoes before adding that bag to the suitcase. As I put on my shoes, I realize how big of a mess my hair is and groan. I walk over, sifting through my bookbag for the white hair brush, not finding it. I start to move things out of the bag when I see it out of the corner of my eye, sitting on the dresser next to the television. I sigh, shoving clothes back into my suitcase. I grab the hair brush and stalk over to my mirror, running the brush through my thick, coarse, jet black hair. Already it's tangled, annoying me. If only I had the leniency that Anne and Riley had... Riley got to shave half her head, I mean, come on! I set down my hair brush and tie back a bit of my hair, leaving my bangs and the black part of my hair to lie flat around my shoulders. As I shove the brush back into my bag, I sit down on it, struggling to zip it up. My door opens and in comes Riley, as always, and she laughs, walking over and helping zip up the bag. "Ah... thanks," I say and Riley smiles. "No problem, little sis." She helps me off my suitcase and grabs it off the dresser. I pull up the handle as Riley puts her arms around my shoulder. "Come on. Anne's waiting for us." Some sort of hint of anger appears in her eyes and I can only partially remember how much the two fight. Secretly, though, I think they fight behind my back. I can just... feel it. I take one last look at the room, doing a quick count to make sure I had everything before heading out the door with Riley. She turns off all the lights and closes the door, heading over to the elevator. "Where's your stuff?" I ask her. "Downstairs with Anne," she replies as she presses the button labeled "One" and the doors close, making a slow descend to the bottom floor. I stand their awkwardly as Riley leans against the wall of the elevator, tapping her finger slowly to the beat of the elevator music. As the doors open, I see Anne sitting there, coaxed and relaxed as she talks to an older male. I stare at her for a moment before following Riley to the main desk where she checks us out of the hotel. Anne catches sight of us and walks over, keys in hand. "Alright, who's ready to go back to hell?" she asks, a small smirk on her face. "Watch what you say, Anne," Riley says, looking angy for a second before smiling. "Let's get to Westlink before it starts raining here." "What, it's supposed to rain?" I ask Riley as she pulls at my black suitcase. She pauses for a moment before sighing. "If we can survive the thirty minute drive with no interruptions, then we'll avoid the rain." "Why didn't you tell her? Didn't want her freaking out?" Anne asks, smirking. "It's alright, kid. Soon you'll be with your friends again at Westlink once more and be out of my hair." "Anne!" Riley shouts before pausing for a moment. "We will handle this later. Just get in the car and let's go. Now." Anne looks ready to argue but takes one glance at me and sighs, heading towards the door. She opens it and keeps it open as Riley passes through, then myself. Riley puts my suitcase in the back of the car before getting into the passenger seat upfront. I shift on my feet before getting into the backseat, buckling up as Anne comes around, getting into the car. "Well, this is a one way trip to hell with a small escape called Summer break. Who's ready?" Anne asks, looking around. Riley keeps her mouth shut to keep from snapping at her and I just look out my window. Anne shifts in her seat. "That's what I thought." She then starts the car, pulling away from the hotel. Category:Life in a Private School Category:Stories by Rainfacestar Category:Stories Category:Unfinished